Luminiscencia
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: Johnlock. UA. Tenía algo, no sabía el qué, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Un halo, una mirada hipnótica. ¿Quizá su forma de hablar? No, no bastaba con ello. Maldita sea, ¿qué era lo que ocurría con Sherlock Holmes?
1. Meterse en la boca del lobo con estilo

No me puedo creer todo el tiempo que he permanecido sin colgar algo nuevo... Y aquí estoy, asomando la patita por un_ fandom_ nuevo y con ganas de comenzar algo nuevo, pero con el miedo ese metido en el cuerpo de... de... bueno, de comenzar algo nuevo. (Sí, lo sé, mi extenso vocabulario es IMPRESIONANTE.)

Se supone que esta historia es de humor, aunque como es el capítulo para ir arrancando me he enrollado mucho y no he ahondado demasiado en la esencia de la trama.

No os voy a comer mucho la cabeza, mejor ya os doy el coñazo al final del capítulo. ¡Sed felices!

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. El avatar de la historia es de un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_.

* * *

**1**

_Meterse en la boca del lobo con estilo._

**M**e dejé caer exhausto en el sillón, cogiendo el cojín con la bandera de Inglaterra que se me estaba clavando en el trasero y colocándomelo contra el regazo, masajeándome el puente de la nariz con una mano. En las últimas doce horas había almorzado con un viejo amigo, sopesado el compartir piso con la persona más excéntrica de Gran Bretaña, investigado una escena del crimen, perseguido a un taxi corriendo por las calles de Londres, curado mi cojera psicosomática y disparado a un criminal. ¡Y al final del día, el que había llevado una manta por el shock había sido Sherlock Holmes y no yo!

Aunque tenía que reconocerlo, nunca jamás me había sentido más vivo, ni siquiera durante mi estancia en Afganistán. Sherlock Holmes era la persona más extraña, altanera, inadaptada, perspicaz y, sin lugar a dudas, la más fascinante que había conocido en la vida, y estaba decidido a dividir el alquiler conmigo, John Watson, un hombre mundano, simple, transparente, lo más especial que portaba era la herida de guerra en mi hombro izquierdo. Por ello, me sentía reticente a aceptar de buenas a primeras una oferta como aquella. Sí, el piso estaba bien ubicado, el precio era asequible... pero la compañía era, cuanto menos, preocupante.

Por otro lado, estaba seguro de que Sherlock era esa persona que necesitaba para darle a mi vida justo lo que le faltaba desde que volví a Londres: emoción y sentido.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué yo? No lograba comprenderlo, no estaba tan seguro de que nadie quisiese compartir piso con Sherlock. Tenía algo, no sabía el qué, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Un halo, una mirada hipnótica. ¿Quizá su forma de hablar? No, no bastaba con ello. Maldita sea, ¿_qué _era lo que ocurría con Sherlock Holmes?

—Entonces, ¿te parece bien que mañana firmemos el contrato?

Alcé las cejas saliendo del ensimismamiento y me esforcé por dedicarle una sonrisa de labios apretados a mi nuevo compañero, el cual dejaba en ese momento el abrigo en el perchero.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto.

—¿Te apetece un té?

—Eso estaría muy bien.

—Estupendo. El mío con dos cucharadas de azúcar.—torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto y caminó hacia su habitación.—Lo lamentaré por la mañana.

Bufé cuando la puerta se cerró tras él. Golpeé el reposabrazos del sillón con los dedos. Podía negarme perfectamente. Podía, pero no lo iba a hacer. Esa era una de las propiedades de Sherlock: me era incapaz negarme a cualquier pedido suyo. ¿Atracción? No, qué va, al menos no sexual. No obstante, tenía que controlarme si no quería acabar convirtiéndome en su criado.

—¿Qué hay del té, doctor Watson?

Rodé los ojos y me levanté con pesadez, dirigiéndome hacia la cocina. Me había quedado bien claro: se había metido de lleno en la boca del lobo con toda la inocencia y felicidad del mundo, por la puerta principal y con estilo.

Al menos esperaba que no viese la pimienta en su bebida.

* * *

—**E**s un hombre.

—¿Cómo dices?

Aquel era el saludo más extraño que había recibido en cuatro meses de convivencia, siempre que no contase el _«¡sucedió durante el coito!» _y el _«¿sabes si Oscar Wilde estaría abierto a un interrogatorio o ya está muerto?»_. Fruncí el ceño y miré a mi amigo tras colgar el abrigo. Sherlock detuvo su interpretación de_ La Campanella_ con el violín y me miró ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos.

—La «mujer» con la que flirteabas hace diez minutos. Desconozco si ya posee genitales femeninos pero nació siendo un hombre.—dejó el violín sobre el sillón y fue con el entusiasmo de un niño pequeño con una table de chocolate hacia su habitación.—Prepárate, Lestrade ha llamado. ¡Tenemos un caso!

Yo seguía patidifuso en el sitio, con los ojos como platos.

—¿Un hombre? ¿P-pero cómo...?

—Los pómulos y la pelvis, John, por Dios, se nota desde la ventana. Siempre lo tienes delante de tus narices y nunca lo ves. ¡Tres desapariciones y la misma figura de papel en la habitación de las víctimas!

—Le dejé que me metiese mano...

—Estos son los mejores criminales, los ambiciosos. Dejan pistas pero no quieren ser descubiertos, están ansiosos porque reconozcan sus brillantes métodos.

—Claro, por eso quería que fuésemos _tan_ despacio.

—¿Me estás escuchando, John?—preguntó hastiado Sherlock, suspirando, saliendo de su cuarto y colocándose las mangas de la camisa.—Tus temas de conversación siempre son _aburridísimos._—el moreno rodó los ojos y arrastró cada sílaba de su última palabra, negando con la cabeza. Arqueé una ceja. Él siempre tan directo...

—Claro, perdona, olvidaba que entre amigos no se habla de asuntos personales, solo de muertes y asesinatos.

Sherlock se enrolló la bufanda alrededor del cuello tras ponerse el abrigo y me observó con el ceño fruncido. Le mantuve la mirada, desafiante.

—No te ofendas, John, pero si quisiera escuchar sobre fugaces y estrepitosos amoríos vería esas comedias tan absurdas de sobremesa que echan por televisión, y aún así tendrían más sentido que los tuyos.

Aquel comentario había sonado más hiriente que cualquier otro dicho anteriormente por el único detective consultor del mundo. Conocía el escaso sentido del humor y la apatía que destilaba, pero muy pocas veces sus ataques iban dirigidos hacia mí. En fin, yo era su_ «protegido»_, actuaba como filtro. Establecía los límites cuando veía que se estaba pasando con alguien y él simplemente procuraba no desahogarse conmigo, aquel era parte de nuestro contrato no verbal. Sabía que Sherlock podía ver lo ofendido que estaba, pero no porque se diese cuenta de que su comentario estaba completamente fuera de lugar, qué va, se habría dado cuenta analizando mis gestos y deduciendo. Siempre deduciéndolo, nunca sintiéndolo.

—John...

—No te molestes, las disculpas no son lo tuyo.

—Escucha...

Pero yo ya había salido del apartamento cuando Sherlock comenzó a hablar, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Aquello tenía que haberle sentado como una patada, sabía cuánto necesitaba tener el moreno la última réplica. Me regodeé en mi pequeña victoria y me metí las manos en los bolsillos de la _parka_, echando a andar por las calles de la fría ciudad. No tardaría en volver, en realidad estaba intrigado por saber qué había sucedido aquella vez, pero no admitiría mi «necesidad» por tener a Sherlock Holmes y sus rarezas cerca. Daría una vuelta y volvería a casa antes de medianoche, para entonces seguro que el moreno me pedía su ayuda con el caso como disculpa, me haría un poco de rogar y acabaría comiendo de su mano, como siempre.

Vaya, tal y como lo describía, sonaba totalmente indigno.

Intenté no pensarlo mucho negando con la cabeza para quitarme esas ideas de encima y doblé la esquina. Pensé en Joanie y el reciente descubrimiento de Sherlock sobre su anatomía, decidí que lo mejor sería enviarle un mensaje de texto para hablar con ella. Me saqué el móvil del bolsillo y bufé al sentir mis dedos totalmente congelados, temblando. Comencé a escribir, sopesando las palabras exactas para no parecer muy dramático o despreocupado.

—¿John Watson?

Me detuve y arqueé una ceja mirando por encima del hombro, receloso. Una figura mucho más grande que la mía me guardaba las espaldas y un escalofrío desagradable me recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Apenas pude voltearme con toda la naturalidad posible cuando un golpe seco me impactó en la cabeza, haciéndome caer al suelo con un sollozo de dolor y un zumbido en el oído derecho. Quería mantenerme alerta, pero el deseo por quedarme dormido era más fuerte.

Lo último que llegué a ver antes de cerrar los ojos del todo fue cómo aquella figura me arrastraba hacia el interior de un coche que olía demasiado a gasolina.

* * *

**N**uevo caso totalmente resuelto, en este caso en menos de una hora. El secuestrador había cometido el error de no limpiarse las zapatillas de deporte antes de entrar en la habitación de la víctima, por lo que había dejado restos de gravilla y barro casi imperceptibles para cualquier ojo humano... excepto para el de Sherlock. También, el leve olor a óxido que despedía el perro de papel dejado sobre la mesilla de noche le había indicado perfectamente hacia dónde tenían que ir: el desguace a las afueras del oeste de Londres.

Pura fachada, muy aburrido. La manera de proceder del secuestrador era totalmente mecánica y lineal, como si su criminal le invitase a encontrarlo. _«Pase, pase, por favor, le estaba esperando con las manos esposadas para ahorrarle el trabajo»_. Un simple aficionado demasiado impulsivo y poco meticuloso.

Solo faltaba hacerse con él, pero antes Sherlock le había pedido expresamente A Lestrade regresar a Baker Street. Sin su _blogger_ no concluiría un trabajo tan limpio y rápido, aunque sencillo.

—¡John! ¡John!—llamaba subiendo por las escaleras y pasándose la lengua por los dientes.—Tenemos al secuestrador, un hombre entrado en los treinta y más de cien kilos, me temo, por la fuerza de sus pisadas. Sin embargo, deben ser kilos de músculo y no de grasa, por la agilidad... ¿John, me estás escuchando? Más te vale estar apuntándolo todo.

Se paró en seco. Tan abstraído estaba en su propia fanfarronería que no había notado la ausencia de su compañero en el piso. Pero había más, algo más. Inspiró. La casa olía a productos químicos, el bizcocho de plátano del día anterior de la señora Hudson, el aroma de John de su jabón, la loción después del afeitado y su perfume.

Gasolina.

Se tensó. Los labios fruncidos formando un rictus, amenazante. Miró las escaleras y subió otro piso hacia la habitación de John, casi arrollando la puerta. Solo le hizo falta un vistazo para encontrar lo que quería: el perro de papel sobre la mesilla de noche.

Un gruñido furioso se escapó de entre sus dientes, siendo consciente de que la sangre le hervía y nunca se había sentido tan lleno de ira homicida. Cogió la figura de papel y la arrugó cerrando el puño hasta clavarse las uñas en su propio dorso.

Así que en eso consistían los sentimientos. Formó una media sonrisa arrogante. Curioso.

Dejó caer el papel arrugado en el suelo y salió por la ventana del piso hacia el exterior, decidido a llegar antes que la policía hacia el lugar de destino, aunque tenía bien claro que aquello sería pan comido.

* * *

**E**staba mareado y notaba de forma desagradable cómo la bilis me ascendía por la garganta. Intentaba enfocar la vista, pero todo lo que podía ver eran los mismos destellos que veía cuando de niño me apretaba muy fuerte los ojos con los puños. Escuchaba un eco confuso de una voz grave mezclado con el zumbido que aún resonaba en mi oído. Las sienes me palpitaban y el olor amargo del petróleo se intensificaba cada vez más. Estaba recobrando los sentidos.

—Vaya, te has despertado antes de lo que esperaba.

Parpadeé varias veces con pesadez y miré hacia los lados. La calidez que notaba en mis hombros era porque junto a mí descansaban otras tres personas, atadas alrededor de un tanque de depósito. La tres tenían la cara ensangrentada por algún posible golpe en la cabeza y me pregunté si yo presentaría el mismo estado. Aquella vez miré hacia el frente, al hombre que avanzaba hacia mí con una sonrisa de victorioso regodeo. Piel morena, poco abrigado para la época en la que estábamos, musculoso y mirada de carnicero, parecía ser muy capaz de hacer daño a alguien, pero no tenía pinta de ser muy inteligente. Tres personas. Me pregunté si sería el secuestrador del que hablaba Sherlock. Tragué saliva.

—¿Quién eres...?

—No creo que estés en condiciones de ser el que pregunta, doctor Watson.

El hombre me cogió por una pierna y me arrastró con la misma facilidad con la que se tira de una cuerda con un globo. Tenía las manos atadas, así que lo único que pude hacer fue patalear y revolverme para conseguir zafarme de su agarre, pero aquello no afectaba al secuestrador. De hecho, comenzó a reírse forma histriónica, lo cual me hizo parar, avergonzado. No tenía nada que hacer con esa masa. ¿Cuántas cabezas me podía sacar? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?

—Pobre gusano, ¿estás disfrutando con esto, _hobbit_? Ese es vuestro problema, creéis de verdad que la inteligencia puede con la fuerza. Os hacéis unas ilusiones falsas. A veces lo más simple puede con toda vuestra superioridad, y ese va a ser el fallo que cometa tu querido amigo cuando venga hasta aquí.

Tosí, el polvo que levantaba mi cuerpo al ser arrastrado era muy molesto. Tuve una náusea cuando fui zarandeado con violencia, y de pronto me encontré con la cabeza a un metro del suelo. Ser agarrado por el tobillo por un Hulk negro nunca había sido más incómodo.

—Me pregunto qué tendrás para ser el punto débil de... ¡Oh, y hablando del rey de Roma!

Abrí mucho los ojos, mirando la figura enjuta y alargada al revés de Sherlock Holmes.

—¡Sherlock!

El prepotente detective echó a andar, ignorando mi llamada de advertencia. Miró a su alrededor con calma y serenidad, seguramente haciendo un análisis rápido del escenario. Observé de reojo a mi agresor, mostrando los dientes en alguna especie de sonrisa psicópata y rechinándolos, parecía estar saboreando por anticipado su triunfo. Empecé a sentir verdadero terror. Sherlock podía manejar las artes marciales y el baritsu, pero con aquel rinoceronte no tendría nada que hacer si arremetía contra él.

—Así que tú eres el secuestrador que ha traído de cabeza a Lestrade y los suyos.—dejó caer los hombros fingiendo un mohín completamente paródico.—No puedo sentirme más decepcionado. Tu método y tu finalidad es de lo más cliché, no entiendo cómo han podido requerir mi ayuda con un zoquete como tú. Absurdo.—clavó sus ojos en los míos y tragué saliva con dificultad.—Lo siento, John, pero me temo que esta será la entrada más aburrida que cuelgues en mucho tiempo.

El hombre le interrumpió con una risa agresiva pero de fastidio y el agarre en mi tobillo se agravó. Compuse una mueca de dolor. Vi cómo Sherlock se percataba de ello.

—Hacerte el listillo conmigo no te va a servir para nada, friki.

—Ni a ti hacerte el fuerte.

De pronto, su semblante se tornó en uno serio, amenazante, casi furioso. Su voz sonó siseante y sus ojos destellaban una mezcla de odio y peligro que hizo que una sensación fría se instalase en mi pecho. Por primera vez, sentí miedo de él.

—Déjalo en el suelo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué me va a hacer si le hago daño a su damisela?

—Por tu propio bien, déjalo en el suelo.

Una risa más y un puño se estampó en mi estómago, a partir de ahí todo fue rápido y confuso. Un gruñido y la sensación de agarre en mi tobillo desapareció. Me removí para no caer de cabeza en la tierra, pero me hice igualmente daño en la espalda, lo cual me hizo toser de dolor. Chillidos desgarradores. Un sonido metálico. Intenté enfocar la vista, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas. No conseguía verlos a ninguno de los dos. Empecé a preocuparme.

—¡Sherlock!

Ya solo se escuchaba el sonido metálico.

—¡Sherlock!

Para cuando pude ponerme de pie a duras penas, el sonido había cesado, solo el silencio se apoderaba del desguace. Unas pisadas me indicaban que alguien se acercaba con parsimonia. Retrocedí, asustado.

Sherlock apareció por detrás de un camión, impasible. Su perfil recortado bajo la luz de la luna me dejaba ver que estaba salpicado de sangre de los pies a la cabeza. Manchas uniformes y gotas, como si simplemente hubiese llovido agua carmesí sobre él. Me miró. El destello peligroso de sus ojos duró tan solo un instante más.

—¿Estás bien, John?

Tan solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Sherlock caminó apático hacia mí y mi primer pensamiento fue el de querer salir corriendo, pero me quedé estático en el sitio, enjaulado por sus ojos cristalinos y embaucadores. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—S-sí, estoy bien, tranquilo...

Sherlock siguió observándome, o mejor dicho, analizándome, y se colocó a mis espaldas. Contuve la respiración como un chiquillo al que habían pillado robando golosinas y noté cómo Sherlock me desataba las manos. Relajé los hombros, tembloroso.

—Será mejor que atiendas a las demás víctimas, no es que esté muy presentable en estos momentos. Yo esperaré a Lestrade, no debería tardar mucho más.

Levanté la vista hacia él, boqueando.

—¿Qué... qué narices ha...?

Sherlock me miró por encima del hombro, sonriéndome con los ojos entrecerrados y la cara aún empapada de sangre.

—No preguntes, John. No querrías saberlo.

* * *

—¿**A**sí que forcejeaste con el secuestrador y acabó resbalándose hasta caer en la trituradora de coches?

Sherlock y yo llevábamos encima la dichosa manta _«para las personas que estaban en shock»_. Habían limpiado al moreno y a mí me habían curado la herida de la cabeza, que resultó no ser demasiado profunda pero sí bastante dolorosa. El aura que me hacía tener la carne de gallina de Sherlock había desaparecido, pero no por ello mi curiosidad.

—Ya te lo dije, era él el que quería lanzarme dentro, pero conseguí esquivarlo y se resbaló. John lo vio todo, ¿a que sí?—Sherlock se giró hacia mí con una mirada inocente. Parpadeé y asentí con la cabeza.

—Oh... Sí, sí, Sherlock se agachó para escapar de su empujón y acabó cayéndose en la trituradora. No fue una escena muy encantadora.

Sherlock sonrió de lado, satisfecho. Lestrade frunció el ceño, sin muestras de duda pero sí de incredulidad, aturdido.

—Pero... no lo entiendo... Ese hombre era robusto, como mucho la trituradora se habría quedado atascada con él dentro. ¡Tendrían que haberlo partido en trocitos y luego...!

—No digas bobadas, Lestrade.—continuó Sherlock restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano, como si apartase moscas.—Estamos hablando de un hombre cuyo principal motor era la fuerza bruta. Seguramente todas las máquinas que manejase las habría trucado a su antojo para que tuviesen más potencia, ¿no lo crees?

Lestrade pareció pensárselo poco más pero no insistió. Yo no apartaba la vista de Sherlock tras los últimos acontecimientos con gesto de sospecha, pero a este no parecía importarle, de hecho le divertía. Sherlock me miró y forzó una sonrisa ladina, tendiéndome su manta.

—Ten, John. Por tu aspecto diría que necesites por los dos.

* * *

—¿**Q**ué fue lo que pasó en el desguace?

Sherlock se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta del 221B y me miró, ceñudo.

—Resulta obvio, ¿no lo crees? Era un aficionado que pensaba que añadiendo un móvil más en su crimen, como el del perro de papel, captaría lo suficiente mi atención para caer en su «trampa», aunque no iba mal desencaminado. Se percató de que quizá no iría yo personalmente, sino la policía, así que te secuestró a ti con la vana esperanza de que, al ir hasta allí solo, acabase conmigo y se convirtiese en toda una leyenda. El hombre que acabó con Sherlock Holmes, ¿no crees que sería un buen tema de conversación para compartir entre sus amigos?

Cogí aire y suspiré quedamente por la nariz, cerrando los ojos y masajeándome el puente.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Abrí los ojos lo justo para ver a Sherlock sonriendo de lado y acercándose a mí. Tragué saliva y me alejé unos pasos, pero él seguía cerrando distancia entre nosotros. Su mirada penetrante en mí a escasos diez centímetros, entre confidente e intimidante. Notaba su respiración chocando contra mi piel y un olor a óxido que califiqué como sangre, pero lo achaqué a su ropa.

—¿Y a qué te deberías referir exactamente?

Abrí la boca y la cerré varias veces lentamente. Mi corazón palpitando de forma que lo escuchaba en mis oídos. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. De nuevo, esa sensación de alerta, esa orden de _«corre» _que enviaba mi cerebro pero que mis piernas no se decidían a corresponder. ¿Pero qué...?

—¿John?

Una voz suave rompió el hechizo, provocando que Sherlock se separase y yo parpadease girándome, extrañado de ver a Joanie contemplarnos con gesto de sorpresa. Alcé las cejas.

—¡Joanie!—carraspeé, curioso.—¿Qué haces aquí?

Joanie miró unos segundos a Sherlock y luego se acercó a mí con una sonrisa tímida. Examiné sus pómulos y la forma de su cara, totalmente cuadrada. De pronto me la imaginé con el pelo corto, barba y pelo en pecho. Un escalofrío me invadió todo el cuerpo.

—Mi hermano trabaja en la policía y me dijo que te habían secuestrado, pero que habían conseguido salvarte.

Escuché una risita sarcástica a mis espaldas, pero no le di importancia, aunque al parecer Joanie sí, pues le costó arrancar.

—Bueno, yo... En fin, quería verte por si estabas bien y... yo... estaba preocupada por ti.

Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez de forma tierna. Apreté los dientes.

—Joanie, yo... te lo agradezco de veras, eres una mujer maravillosa, pero creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos.

Aparté la mirada. Joanie se quedó muy quieta, asimilando lo que le había dicho. Para cuando volví a fijar la vista en ella, esta estaba alternando su mirada en Sherlock y en mí, y pareció comprender, aunque de forma equivocada.

—Oh... Vale...

—No, no, no es eso, es solo que...

—Tranquilo, no me tienes que dar explicaciones. Estoy bien.

—No, pero en serio...

—Que no importa.—espetó, tajante. Cerró los ojos un segundo y se esforzó por sonreír con la voz quebrada.—Bueno... Cuídate, John.

Giró sobre sus talones y echó a andar deprisa, perdiéndose por una esquina. Suspiré, dejando caer los hombros y dándome la vuelta para mirar a Sherlock, el cual abría la puerta con la llave.

—Qué bien se lo ha tomado.

—Sí... Era una mujer muy madura e inteligente. Lástima que, bueno, no fuese una mujer.

Sherlock se tensó y se quedó mirándome, serio. De pronto, un sonido gutural salió de su garganta, pero pudo disimularlo con una tos. Arrugué el entrecejo, entrando después que él en la casa.

—Sherlock... ¿por qué te ríes?

El moreno se quitó la bufanda y me miró, esta vez sin ocultar una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Eres tan fácil de tomar el pelo que raya en lo ridículo.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sherlock ya se había perdido escaleras arriba. Abrí mucho los ojos y negué con la cabeza, resoplando como un búfalo malherido cuando fui capaz de procesarlo.

—¡Maldito hijo de...!

_Continuará._

* * *

**·** Sí, está escrita en primera persona porque se me da mejor pero he alternado con la tercera. No, no se va a producir muy de seguido ese cambio, tranquilas. Sé que no es muy «profesional».

**·** Capítulo largo y cansino, prometo que los demás no son iguales, de hecho son más amenos y paródicos. ¿Oportunidad pls? ¿_Dolan pls_?

**·** La idea para este fanfic está basada en otro de esta misma página y quiero darle las gracias a la autora del mismo por brindarme con su genial historia las ganas y la inspiración que me faltaba. Aún no quiero decir qué historia es por si hay alguna despistada que aún no sabe por dónde van los tiros.

**·** Gracias de corazón si has llegado hasta aquí y si pretendes continuar. Si tienes alguna objeción o duda, puedes dejármela en un _review_ que estaré encantada de responder por privado si tienes cuenta. No puedo obligaros a comentar, por supuesto, pero siempre se agradece. Purr, queridas, purr.

**·** Abambabuluba, balambalabú.


	2. La curiosidad mató al Watson

Estoy muy contenta por la acogida del fic y está saliendo un anuncio de _Sherlock_ en la tele mientras escribo estas palabras. ¿Qué más de puede pedir? Supongo que barcos y putas, pero eso ya sería algo más difícil de conseguir...

Muchas gracias por todas las visitas, los comentarios, los favs, los follows y, si estás leyendo este capítulo, por darle una oportunidad a la historia. Hace mucho que no escribo y me siento desentrenada e insegura (Alerta por _drama queen_, alerta por_ drama queen_), así que lo agradezco mucho. Besos de butifarra para todas.

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. El avatar de la historia es de un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_.

* * *

**2**

_La curiosidad mató al Watson._

**L**a primera vez que la idea se me cruzó por la cabeza, una risa tonta emergió de mí, pensando en el poder de sugestión de la mente cuando uno se encontraba desesperado por una razón ilógica.

La segunda vez compartí mis temores con Harry por teléfono para minimizarlos, y funcionó. Acabó partiéndose de risa mientras yo pretendía que le había estado tomando el pelo.

A la tercera comencé a preocuparme, y empecé a investigar. Claro que... a mi manera.

—Sherlock, son ya las dos y media. ¿No deberías comer algo?

Yo leía el periódico mientras el detective examinaba muy serio y concentrado a través de su microscopio. Reguló la lente y, despreocupado, preguntó:

—¿A que día estamos?

Entrecerré los ojos.

—A jueves.

Sherlock alzó la cabeza y pareció pensárselo dos segundos, mirando al frente.

—Bueno, puede esperar.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a su investigación. Torcí la boca en un gesto disconforme. Aquello no era nada raro en él, podía pasarse días sin probar bocado, la comida era una necesidad primaria que fácilmente se podía suprimir. Sin embargo, yo empezaba a sospechar... Una cosa era comer poco y otra muy distinta era llegar a la desnutrición. Podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que le había visto en persona ingerir algún tipo de alimento, y eso podía refutar mi teoría, pero si lo pensaba fríamente, siempre había sido o té, o café, o algo muy ligero, y Sherlock siempre se encontraba después o al día siguiente lo suficientemente indispuesto como para estar revolviéndose en el sofá hecho un ovillo, maldiciendo entre dientes y sin pensar (aunque sonase algo asombroso e increíble) en crímenes e investigaciones.

Durante la siguiente semana, decidí montar «guardia» de forma sutil. Comencé a ponerme la alarma del móvil por la noche a intervalos de tres horas. Una a las doce, otra a las tres y la última a las seis, para ir a trabajar. Me despertaba para ver qué hacía Sherlock, pues casi nunca me constaba que durmiese. Simple curiosidad.

A las doce solía estar casi siempre frente al microscopio, nada relevante. A las tres lo más normal era verlo tirado en el sofá, pero no para descansar la vista ni para dormir. Juntaba las manos bajo su barbilla para meditar y ahí se podía quedar durante horas y horas. A veces, cuando me despertaba a las seis, seguía ahí, inmutable, como si tan solo hubiesen transcurrido dos minutos. Una noche me preocupé de verdad, pues parecía tan sereno y quieto que incluso llegué a pensar que estaba muerto, así que me acerqué vacilante para zarandearle, preocupado, y llevarme el susto de mi vida cuando se incorporó rápidamente con gran júbilo para anotar un nuevo descubrimiento en su libreta. Le lancé una mirada envenenada y estuve tres días sin vigilarlo, enrabietado con Sherlock aunque él no tenía ni idea de a qué venía aquello.

Tiempo después, decidí una tarde aburrida buscar información sobre las ideas que me rondaban la cabeza continuamente. Entendía que las excentricidades de Sherlock podían ser muy curiosas para todo el mundo pero a la vez algo fácil de sobrellevar. Después de todo, la gente no solía estar más de una hora seguida con Sherlock (ni lo necesitaban ni lo deseaban), pero yo vivía con él y habían detalles que no se me pasaban por alto. Desde la noche del secuestrador que perdió la vida supuestamente por caer dentro de la trituradora de coches, fantasiosas conclusiones disparaban por completo mis ansias por ponerle un punto... «racional» a todo el asunto.

La ausencia de apetito, la falta absoluta de sueño, su piel tersa y extremadamente pálida, la fuerza y destreza que parecía sacar de ninguna parte a pesar de que parecía tan canijo que podías derribarlo de un soplo... Sabía que tenía que haber alguna explicación, así que un día encendí mi portátil, cogí aire profundamente intentando convencerme de que no estaba cometiendo ninguna estupidez y decidí hacerlo.

Escribí «vampiro» en la barra del navegador.

Casi de inmediato supe que no había sido una buena idea. No logré encontrar nada que me sirviese de información real para solventar mis dudas, solo páginas plagadas de fetiches adolescentes sobre esas criaturas y las noticias más recientes del fenómeno de masas de aquella saga sobre vampiros y licántropos llamada _Crepúsculo_. Para mi desgracia, era domingo y no había nada que hacer. Era un hombre hecho y derecho de cuarenta años con un bol de palomitas y hecho un ovillo frente al portátil deleitándome con unas películas que harían estremecerse al mismísimo Bram Stoker, y lo peor de todo era que lo estaba disfrutando.

Sherlock entró en mi habitación cuando una de las películas llegaba a su fin. Le miré. Me miró. Luché por mantener mi dignidad justo en el momento en el que el vampiro le pedía matrimonio a la protagonista.

Mi amigo pareció estar arrepintiéndose profundamente de que su curiosidad le llevase a preguntarse qué demonios estaría haciendo encerrado tanto tiempo en mi cuarto.

—Por Dios, esperaba escuchar gemidos y jadeos, hubiese sido más fácil de explicar.—el moreno agarró el pomo de la puerta y la cerró con la mueca de un niño que acababa de pillar a sus padres haciendo el amor. Pausé la película con las orejas ardiendo y la apetecible idea de practicarme en ese mismo instante el _harakiri._

Y así, mis intentos por demostrar la naturaleza inhumana del detective quedaron frustrados por un vampiro que utilizó su poderosa inmortalidad para descubrir nuevas formas de peinarse con laca el tupé perfecto.

* * *

**H**abía sido un día agitado, tuvimos que movernos hasta Liverpool a primera hora de mañana para interrogar a un sospechoso que resultó ser inocente y perseguir por los tejados de la ciudad al verdadero culpable, un hombre que se hacía pasar por vendedor de perritos calientes y que siempre merodeaba por las calles colindantes al hotel en el que se produjo el crimen.

Estaba bastante cansado, todo lo que quería era darme un baño de agua caliente y tumbarme en la cama sin ni siquiera cenar, pero el estado de Sherlock me mantuvo inquieto. Llevaba todo el día así, débil y desganado, haciendo esfuerzos para actos tan cotidianos suyos como deducir y darse aires de grandeza. Sus manos temblaban y su mirada anduvo perdida desde la mañana, teniendo que sentarse tras la carrera con una mano frente a los ojos y los dientes apretados en constante tensión. Nada más llegar a casa se tumbó en el sofá sin quitarse ni siquiera el abrigo y me dio la espalda, colocado en posición fetal y tiritando como si estuviésemos bajo cero dentro de la casa, observando cómo sufría convulsiones que le hacían encoger los hombros. Me agaché rápidamente a su lado, alarmado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? Deja que...—acerqué la mano para posarla en su frente, pero me apartó de un manotazo lanzándome una mirada de advertencia, enfadado.

—No me toques, John...—murmuró entre dientes, estremeciéndose. Apreté los labios, ofuscado.

—Soy médico, Sherlock, y no estás bien. ¡Necesitas que te revise!

El moreno volvió a darme la espalda, ocultando su rostro y encogiéndose aún más. Fruncí el ceño, llevándome un puño a la boca y mordiéndome los nudillos por la ansiedad. Sherlock era testarudo, no me dejaría que viese qué era lo que tenía así como así. Parecía una gripe corriente, pero no notaba ningún tipo de respiración agitada, y escuchaba fuertes retortijones, quizá producto de un terrible dolor de estómago. Podía estar sufriendo inanición, y no me extrañaba para nada.

—Voy a llamar a la señora Hudson.—dije con tono autoritario y me giré para bajar las escaleras del piso, pero la mano de Sherlock agarrando mi muñeca me retuvo. Volví a mirarlo, curioso. Con el brazo libre rodeaba su estómago y me dedicó una mirada suplicante que me ablandó inmediatamente, relajando los hombros.

—Por favor... no la llames.—se humedeció los labios, pensativo.—Escucha, tú mismo lo has dicho, eres médico. Ve a la farmacia y compra unos antibióticos, los que tú creas conveniente, no te van a pedir receta por tu profesión. Confía en mí.

—Sherlock...

—He dicho...—sus ojos se clavaron en los míos como dos alfileres, firmes e hipnotizantes. Tragué saliva, notando mis entrañas arder de repente.—que confies... en mí. Vamos.

Cogí aire quedamente y asentí una vez con la cabeza, no sin estar disconforme con su elección, pero no podía hacer nada, Sherlock era mi pastor y yo la oveja. Siempre haría caso a lo que fuera que me dijese, y no hacía falta que me lo pidiera; yo ya confiaba ciegamente en él.

Me puse de nuevo el abrigo y eché una última ojeada al cuerpo agonizante del detective, gimiendo por lo bajito de forma controlada. La garganta se me agarrotó, sobrecogido.

—No hagas ninguna estupidez, ¿vale?

Sherlock se quedó muy quieto. Agaché la cabeza, cogí las llaves y salí de casa, sintiéndome culpable.

* * *

**L**levaba cargamento encima como para sedar a una horda de elefantes. No escatimé en medicinas, sopesando al menos cuatro posibilidades de enfermedad que se me ocurrían, desde una gripe normal hasta la anemia más grave. El farmacéutico me miró de forma sospechosa, pero no preguntó nada desde que le enseñé mi rango de médico militar. Me estremecí por el escalofrío del frío nocturno de Londres y eché a caminar con la cabeza gacha, a paso ligero.

¿Había hecho bien dejando solo a Sherlock? ¿Habría empeorado o mejorado? Tan solo habían pasado quince minutos, pero por experiencia propia sabía que en ese corto período de tiempo podían suceder muchas cosas. ¿Se habría quedado tumbado en el sofá o se habría empeñado en ponerse a investigar cualquier otra cosa por el aburrimiento de tener que esperar a las medicinas? Me reí entre dientes con amargura. Sherlock era ese tipo de persona de la que no me extrañaría que su última voluntad fuese que dejásemos de llorar su muerte para poder concentrarse mejor en su último caso.

Era un insensible y sociópata amante de lo escabroso que consideraba interesante todo eso que una persona evitaría pensar para no perder el apetito. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, embelesado y fascinado por ese hombre hasta las trancas.

Negué con la cabeza para quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

Tropecé al pararme en seco, sorprendido por escuchar una voz conocida no muy lejos de allí. Fruncí el ceño, mirando a mi alrededor, acongojado. Y entonces lo vi.

Sherlock hablaba con un anciano en un callejón iluminado por una pobre farola. Las manos dentro de los bolsillos, sin ningún signo de tembleque. Parecía sereno, sosegado, estoico, igual que su acompañante. Se veía como una conversación formal y confidencial, lo único extraño era el escenario. Me oculté dentro de una cabina telefónica, lo justo para ver pero no para escuchar. Aún así, sentía el aura que emanaba Sherlock, esa que me embriagaba a menudo cuando estábamos en casa y parecía destilar algún tipo de mágico halo sobre él. Entonces le observaba con una sensación de admiración y anhelo que duraba unos minutos y luego se evaporaba tan rápido como había venido, dejándome confuso y atolondrado. Aquella vez se hizo más intenso, cautivándome, haciéndome que observara sin ni siquiera parpadear. Y ese fue mi error.

El anciano asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos un segundo e iluminando su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa gradual. Extendió la mano y Sherlock contestó al movimiento en lo que yo supuse que era un apretón de manos, pero mi amigo se inclinó y se llevó la muñeca del desconocido a los labios. La poca iluminación me impidió ver lo que ocurría con exactitud, solo vi la mueca crispada del viejo hombre y los labios entreabiertos hasta tornarse en un gesto fatigado. Pensé que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. Pero no.

De pronto, desapareció.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, en el lugar en el que antes estaba el hombre solo había ceniza. Sherlock se incorporó y yo respiré agitado, asustado y sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Y, como si él hubiera escuchado mi respiración, alzó la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia donde yo estaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las medicinas habían caído al suelo y yo corría para escabullirme de aquellas calles, pensando en alejarme todo lo que me fuera posible de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**E**l teléfono sonó por undécima vez ese día.

—Deberías responderle, John.—dijo mi hermana dejando una bandeja con té y pastas a mi lado. Alcé la cabeza del monitor del ordenador, dedicándole una sonrisa cansada.—No me malinterpretes, me encanta tenerte por aquí, pero llevas una semana sin pasar por el 221B y tu amigo está que se tira de los pelos. ¿No sería mejor que dieses señales de vida?

Cogí el té y lo apuré con una cucharilla, dándole un sorbo después de negar con la cabeza.

—No es tan fácil, Harry. No es... como si pudiese olvidarlo tan fácilmente. Es complicado.

Harry arqueó una ceja y resopló de forma burlona, rodando los ojos.

—Joder, hermano. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te hizo que te tiene tan traumatizado?—agachó la cara mirándome con una sonrisa picarona.—Venga, se te lanzó para profanar tu templo sagrado y te acobardaste, ¿verdad? Sabía que ese chico tenía algo... Deberías pensar en darle una oportunidad.

La miré con una media sonrisa y bufé. Harry tenía esa incontrolable manía de llevar a todo el mundo hacia su acera, cosa que no me molestaba, incluso me hacía gracia, pero yo no encajaba muy bien con ella y su humor. A pesar de ser la mayor seguía comportándose como si tuviese veinte años, razón por la que le daba tanto a la bebida y causa por la que chocásemos tanto. Sin embargo, hacía unas semanas que me dijo que había dejado el alcohol a un lado y decidí que sería la mejor opción para refugiarme de... bueno... _eso_ que se había convertido en mi compañero de piso y que en esos momentos evitaba encontrarme con tanto ahínco.

—Sabes que no es por nada de eso, Harry, solo... no quiero verlo, ya está.

Suspiró y me dio dos golpecitos en el hombro, cogiendo su taza y llevándosela hasta el salón.

—Bueno, ya sabes que cuando quieras hablarlo aquí estoy. ¡Pero contesta a sus mensajes!—exclamó mientras se alejaba, me contenté con hacerle una señal con la cabeza y a esperar que se lo creyese. El móvil volvió a sonar y gruñí con desgana, cerrando mi correo electrónico. Cuando al minuto siguiente vibró de nuevo lo agarré, irritado, y relajé la expresión al ver que el último mensaje no había sido de Sherlock, sino de Lestrade. Lo abrí y leí, curioso.

_«Hemos tenido un caso de envenenamiento y Sherlock está fuera de la ciudad. ¿Podrías venir a la comisaría para ayudarnos?»_

Suspiré del alivio, sobre todo porque si Sherlock no estaba en Londres podía moverme con total normalidad y sin sobresaltarme al girar cada esquina pensando que me estaría mirando con cara de psicópata como si fuera a ser su próxima cena. Cerré sesión en el ordenador y me levanté, recogiendo la bandeja.

—Harry, tengo que salir un momento a hacer un recado. No me esperes despierta.

* * *

—¿**L**estrade?—la sargento Donovan frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, incrédula.—Acaba de salir hace un momento con Anderson a cenar.

—Oh.—sonreí, avergonzado.—Me temo que entonces he tardado más de lo que creía. ¿Qué hago? ¿Me voy o...?

—No, tranquilo, puedes esperarlo en su despacho, le diré que estás aquí.

—Gracias.

Donovan entró en su cubículo y yo caminé hasta el despacho de Lestrade, quitándome el abrigo y suspirando mientras abría la puerta, observando la caja de dónuts de encima de la mesa de despacho. Y yo que pensaba que ese tipo de clichés eran solo producto de las series de televisión.

Entrecerré los ojos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse lentamente detrás de mí, extrañado.

—Al menos parece que a Lestrade sí le haces caso.

Me tensé tanto que todo mi cuerpo parecía formar una línea recta. Abrí mucho los ojos y separé los labios, tembloroso. Sin embargo, me obligué a recuperar la compostura enseguida, borrando todo signo de miedo de mi cara y suspirando cerrando los puños. Había estado en la guerra, había visto a gente morir de forma mucho más cruenta e increíble que el hombre del callejón, y aún así tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no girarme y apartar al detective de un codazo para salir de allí corriendo.

Giré sobre mis talones y alcé la mirada hacia Sherlock, el cual apoyaba la espalda en la pared detrás de la puerta que había, cerrandola extendiendo el brazo. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban ligeramente ladeadas hacia arriba, pero sus ojos estaban entrecerrados fijos en mí, escrutándome, atravesándome. Se separó de la pared y metió las manos en los bolsillos, acercándose a mí. Desvié la vista de Sherlock, pero no en señal de debilidad, si no de hostilidad.

—Lestrade no ha tenido ningún caso, ¿verdad?

Apenas terminé la frase cuando lo vi sacándose de un bolsillo el móvil del susodicho, lanzándolo al aire dos veces y cogiéndolo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Lestrade comete el grave error de dejar siempre el móvil a la vista encima de su escritorio. Entrar por la ventana ha sido pan comido.

Se acercó más aún, obligándome a forjar un contacto visual con él. Parecía enfadado, pero no tan atemorizante como otras veces, por lo que pude permitirme el lujo de hinchar mi pecho como signo de defensa, envalentonado.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?—Sherlock afiló aún más los ojos, ladeando la cabeza.—¿No está claro? Quiero saber por qué no has vuelto a casa y me has estado evitando una semana entera sin ningún tipo de explicación, sin contestar ninguno de mis mensajes. Ahora.

Apreté los labios, solo observando. A solo veinte centímetros de mí, Sherlock parecía tan quieto, tan solemne. Como una estatua de mármol.

_Casi como si no respirase._

—Sabes por qué hice lo que hice, Sherlock. Y no me hagas decirlo en voz alta porque es...—me reí sin ganas, negando con la cabeza.—Es que es ridículo. Yo te vi y tú me viste. No hay nada más que explicar.

Sherlock colocó las manos tras su espalda, comenzando a dar vueltas sobre mí. Me sentí como uno de esos cadáveres a los que él acostumbraba a contemplar minuciosamente para sacar algo en claro. Rodé los ojos.

—Así que lo sabes.—escuché a mis espaldas. Me estremecí al oírlo reírse con socarronería y miré por encima del hombro, enfadado.—John, has tardado medio año en darte cuenta. Lo que me extraña es que no te hayas percatado antes.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy acostumbrado a ver...—me callé cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, ladeando la cabeza. Sherlock se paró frente a mí.

—¿A ver qué?—lo miré enfadado. Sherlock no perdía la sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.—Vamos, esto no es como tus películas de domingo por la tarde. No entiendo por qué lo tratas como si fuese tabú.

Ahora el que se reía era yo. Aquello era absurdo.

—Digo que no estoy acostumbrado a ver _vampiros _muy a menudo. Entiéndelo, no tengo a ninguno en mi agenda. Bueno, ahora sí.

Sherlock pareció cansado del sarcasmo, ya que hizo un aspaviento con las manos, rompiendo su rostro calmado.

—Oh, vamos, tampoco es que hayan cambiado mucho las cosas, ¿verdad?—dijo.—Has estado seis meses conviviendo conmigo y nunca ha pasado nada. Sería lo mismo que si fuese judío, mormón o vietnamita. Siento estropear tus expectativas, pero soy menos peligroso de lo que tu cultura popular se empeña en haceros ver. Además, eres médico. ¿Dónde se supone que está esa curiosidad por una criatura como yo? Deberías estar dando saltos de alegría.

—Claro, claro, estaba pensando ahora en irme de cañas con Drácula y Lestat para celebrarlo, a ti te puedo pedir unas cuantas compresas usadas. ¿¡Pero tú estás loco!?—contraataqué perdiendo los estribos sin importarme que alguien nos pudiese escuchar. Comencé a dar vueltas por el despacho, con las manos masajeándome la nuca.—No estamos hablando de una orientación sexual ni de una etnia, estamos hablando de que, teóricamente, estás _muerto._

Sherlock se humedeció los labios, acercándose a mí y cogiéndome por los hombros. Lo miré, desafiante, pero descompuse el gesto cuando vi su mueca lastimera mezclada con ese orgullo suyo que le obligaba a no mostrarse demasiado vulnerable, pero era visible, al menos para mí. Alzó las cejas, hablando despacio.

—Escucha, John... Si quisiera tenerte atado a mí podría hacerlo. Créeme, tenemos esa capacidad, pero no lo voy a hacer. Contigo no. Ni con nadie.—apretó los labios y arrugó el entrecejo un segundo, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.—También podría hacerte obedecer como un autómata y en menos de media hora te tendría en casa panza arriba como un perro sumiso, pero no, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no eres mi mascota, ni mi ayudante. Te considero mi único...—chasqueó con la lengua, rodando los ojos.—Da igual, ya lo sabes. Y no tienes ni idea de lo que me está costando decir esto. Así que, y tú ya sabes que nunca suplico... Por favor... ¿Volverías a casa conmigo?

Lo miré a los ojos. Azul oscuro contra azul claro. Océano contra hielo. Dejé escapar el aire de entre mis pulmones ya que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y agaché la cabeza.

Me iba a arrepentir de eso.

—Está bien...

Y lo sabía.

—Volvamos a casa.

Sherlock sonrió mostrando los dientes y dejó de agarrarme por los hombros, notoriamente satisfecho. Le devolví el gesto amistoso, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Iba a regresar al 221B. Con un vampiro.

Era de locos.

_Continuará._

* * *

**·** Lo prometo, lo juro... el siguiente SÍ que es menos denso y más paródico. No me matéis, snif...

**·** Espero no haberos decepcionado ni enfadado por este... ¿giro de acontecimientos? No sé si alguna se lo esperaba, pero desde luego no va a ser un fanfic a lo _Crepúsculo_. De hecho, ¿alguien se ha leído las novelas de Christopher Moore? Pues... eso. (Lo siento si a alguna le gusta la saga de Stephenie Meyer, pero es que yo no la soporto... Arf.)

**·** Quería agradecer a mi buena amiga **Hannah** la ayuda que me brinda con su criterio y su franqueza. Tú me conoces bien y sabes cómo motivarme y guiarme por los caminos del señor (amén, ave María purísima). También a **salviohexia**, una escritora que me gusta mucho y la culpable de que este fanfic se haya gestado en mi cabeza con su _Y que la noche dure para siempre_. ¡Leedlo, merece la pena!

**·** También a vosotras, amables lectoras (y lectores, por si hay alguno por ahí perdidillo), por emplear vuestro tiempo en esta historia. ¡Y mucho más a vosotras, las que os molestáis en comentar! Sois un amor con patas y melón con jamón, de veras.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
